<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Sunrise by Negateaux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396424">Silent Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negateaux/pseuds/Negateaux'>Negateaux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negateaux/pseuds/Negateaux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the batfamily attends Alfred's funeral, Duke and Cassandra are left to patrol the streets. As the sun begins to rise, Duke shares his doubts but Cassandra is there to encourage him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Duke Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Batcest-B-Gone</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The events of this story take place during the Alfred R.I.P issue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fists come fast and furious, but Duke is ready for them. They’re simple jabs, the kind of thing one learns on their first day of training but that didn’t mean they weren’t dangerous. Luke’s punches were always something to watch out for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke backs off instead of blocking. A move he immediately regrets when Luke follows up. Using his greater height and reach, Luke jumps forward, closing the distance. “Arms up, Duke!” He yells as he throws another punch. This one connecting with Duke’s torso, sending him back further. With the distance closed, one way or another, Duke moves in and throws a cross, hoping to land one right on Luke’s chin. Luke bats it away with ease and the two trade blows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up close, Duke presses a slight advantage. With less distance, Luke has less room to maneuver. Duke gets in close and hammers a few hits into Luke’s torso, causing him to back away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke notices his opponent smirking, and he matches it. “Good to see you’ve been practicing the basics.” Luke says. The two of them start to circle each other. “With all that fancy stuff Bruce teaches, it’s easy to forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad always used to say that you can’t beat the classics. Now, enough yapping.” Luke shrugs and dashes forward. Faster that Duke expects. A heartbeat later, Luke is already on him as Duke struggles to keep up. Duke’s breath catches as he blocks Luke’s punches and kicks. It’s taking all of his focus but every block brings his confidence up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, just to look for an opening.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Block. Jab. Block. Roundhouse. Block. Return. Block. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gotcha.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Duke uses all his strength to push away one of Luke’s blows. With his entire left side open, Duke goes in to finish the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain spikes through his chin for just a flash before he realises he’s in the air. He blinks as his body slams on the floor, knocking the wind out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stares down at him and extends his hand. “You’re slowing down, Duke. A month ago, you’d have seen that hit coming.” Duke takes a few deep breaths before taking the offered hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Duke says as he takes Luke’s hand. “I’m just distracted, can’t stop thinking about tonight.” Luke nods in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even imagine. You’ll have to let me know how it goes.” Luke walks past Duke before he can get a response as he exits the boxing ring they stand in. Duke raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘how it goes’? You’ll be right there next to me, won’t you?” Luke gives Duke a quick glance before reaching into a nearby gym bag. He ruffles around for a second before bringing out a phone. He shows Duke the blank screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time, man. No invite.” Duke exits the arena to join his friend below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re messing with me.” Luke shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get them anymore. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I don’t wear the suit too much these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care and I don’t think Bruce does either. We should all be there with him today.” Luke smiles a perfect row of white teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You got an invite didn’t you.” It sounds like a question, but Duke knows it’s more of a statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah but I don’t think you not getting one means you shouldn’t come. We could really use you out there.” Luke clasps Duke’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need me. The world’s going to give Bruce a break tonight, I can feel it. Besides,” He lets go of Duke’s shoulder and fishes a shirt out of the bag to slip over his head. “I’ve got work to do, I’m close to a breakthrough on a project and it needs my full attention. Duke sighs but lets the conversation drop. He heads over to his own bag and gets a fresh shirt on as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you win. But, next time, I want to see you out there. It’s been too long since we kicked ass together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal, next time there’s a group photo opportunity, I’ll be sure to come through.” Duke sours at the thought. He remembers when he got the call to meet for what turned out to be a strangely out of character group photo opportunity. He never said anything then, but it pissed him off Luke wasn’t invited but Huntress got to be there. Duke wasn’t even sure who she was or how she related at all but no one else seemed to question it then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t even like that, man.” Luke waves him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, man. It’s not a big deal, it’s a nice pic.” Duke can feel the slightest hint of venom in his voice, somewhat understandably to be honest. Duke finishes gathering his things and is about to head out the door when Luke calls out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Duke.” Duke turns to face him. “There’s one thing you could do for me. If you’re feeling a little...frosty.” Duke lets out a tiny laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you man, what’s up?” Luke rubs the back of his neck, a very uncharacteristically nervous look from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that Barbara is going to be there. Maybe, if you happen to see her, or if you just have a second…” He trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, man. I’ll tell her you wanted to come but were too busy thinking of your, ‘let’s try again’ speech.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t do anything like that!” Luke says, a blush showing across his face. “Just tell her I said hey. That’s all I need you to do. Think you can manage that much?” Duke nods and walks over to him. He holds up his arm at an angle resembling one half of an X. Luke does the same until they’re crossing. “Luke and Duke. Represent.” The two of them say in unison. “Give em hell, kid.” Luke says as Duke makes his way out onto Gotham’s streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s standing outside for only a few minutes before a large, expensive looking black car slowly pulls up in front of him. No windows roll down to acknowledge him, just the slow opening of the back seat door. A tiny smile from Barbara Gordon greets him as he gets inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No words are spoken as he closes the door and the car rides off. Not that he really expected something. A funeral will really do that to you. Duke feels out of place with the rest of the people in the car, their black formal wear contrasting heavily with his slightly sweaty t-shirt and shorts. If any had an issue, none spoke one. He sits besides Barbara, with Tim on the other side of her. Bruce drives the car and Damian sits besides him in the passenger seat. He imagines their all wondering what they’ll say about Alfred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite living with the man for a year, Duke never formed the same bond with him the others seemed to. Not surprising really, Duke had made his career out of doing or not doing what the others had done. Despite that, he still had great respect for the man. It was clear that he was the most level-headed of anyone who walked into that cave and his ability to be a voice of reason was a skill Duke hoped was as appreciated as much as it should have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it’s that lack of connection that actually makes Duke feel a small relief he’s not invited to the “real” funeral. He’s not sure what he’d say but perhaps he and Cassandra could go visit after all was said and done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence sits heavy within the car, not even the sound of the radio can distract from it. Duke can almost feel the weight of Damian’s guilt heavy on the thirteen year old. Duke glances over at Tim, who’s gaze seems to bore into the kids' back. He wants to reach out to him, tell him that it’s not his fault. But he knows he won’t be heard. Not like this. He imagines there will be plenty enough of that at the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke can see the destination off in the distance but he wants to make sure he passes along Luke’s message before he leaves. He looks over to Barbara. “Hey, I…” She turns but he can see she’s not really in the mood to talk. Plus, he doesn’t really like the look Tim gives him either. He waves his hand and looks back out the window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll just text her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Duke takes out his phone and he starts to form a message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Duke: Hey, I wanted to say this to you out loud but I can tell this isn’t really the time. So I just wanted to pass on a message from The Fantastic Mr. Fox. He told me to tell you that he says “hey” but I think he really wanted me to tell you that he misses you and I think you should give him a call. I’m hoping you won’t read this until later.  Also, I have some Trigonometry homework I’d like your insight on when you have some time. Also, also, if you get the chance, tell Damian that I have his back. I know he’s going through a lot right now and I certainly don’t think </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>blame him but I want him to know I’m in his corner. I never know how to end these long texts so I’m just going to say that we’ll make sure things are quiet for you tonight. Just take some time for yourselves. I hope you guys work it out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hits send and stares back out the window. He’s not sure why he’s surprised when he feels Barabara shift next to him. She opens her phone and stares at it for a long time. She glances over with a scowl on her face but Duke pretends to not notice. From the corner of his eye, he sees her respond to the text and a moment later, he feels his phone go off. He admits, he’s afraid of the response. He waits it out a minute before reaching into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Barbara: Is Luke The Fantastic Mr. Fox?! I can’t believe I never thought of that one myself. I’m not sure how I feel about him sending you to say that though. I may just need to call him...to give him a piece of my mind of course! Your timing is odd though, this probably wasn’t the best time to mention it but I appreciate it regardless. Yeah, send me some pictures and I’ll help you out, I killed at Trig. And in regards to Damian, I can’t really say, just be careful out there, OK?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke looks over and Barbara gives him a wink. He does a quiet laugh as Bruce pulls the car over a few blocks from the destination. Duke’s met with continued silence as he exits the car. None but Barbara even acknowledges him as he leaves. He returns her small nod and closes the door as Bruce drives off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You owe me, Luke.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Duke thinks to himself as he makes his way to a nearby alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atop the roof of the building where the funeral was being held the sound of a grappling hook retracting fills the air as Duke, now clad in his full Signal attire lands amidst the group waiting above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About time you showed up. We were about to leave without you.” Comes the stoic voice of Batwoman. She doesn’t turn to look, instead preferring to brood off in the distance. Clearly she and Bruce picked up the same gene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, everyone.” Duke says with a grin. “Had to get a ride with the mourners.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok?” The voice is soft and strained, belonging to Orphan as she gets in close. Duke thinks for a second, trying to guess if she means him or Bruce and the others. He decides she must be talking about the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, they didn’t give me a lot of insight into it but I could tell Bruce and Damian were barely keeping it together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narrows, is that you?” The sound of clicking heels greets the last voice as Catwoman saunters into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitty! Long time no see.” Duke approaches the woman and they embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m liking the yellow getup.” Selina says, eyeing him up and down. “Very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robin of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that’s exactly what I was going for.” Duke looks over at Cassandra’s masked face. He can see her confusion even through the full covering. He didn’t blame her, no one aside from Alfred really knew that Duke and Selina had formed a bit of a bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started about three months into his training. Duke stands in front of Bruce’s fridge, trying to decide what to eat that morning for breakfast. He decides to make himself a breakfast burrito and after making it he turns around and nearly drops it in surprise when a woman sits at the table where none was there before. She’s thin but clearly well built, Duke can tell even in the oversized white shirt she wears. She has short, messy black hair and a stare that could kill a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, who the hell are you?” Duke begins. The woman chews on a fingernail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re another one aren’t you?” She ignores the question Duke asked and gets up to leave just as quickly as she arrives. “I’m glad he’s branching out. They were looking pretty identical for a while.” And so it was that their relationship began. Every few weeks, Selina would show up and seemingly lay around the house for days on end. It took Duke a while to realize who she was and what her relationship to Bruce actually was but he was often entertained by her insights into the vigilante business. They quickly learned more about each other and formed a strange but ultimately harmless friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that we’ve gotten all that out of the way,” Batwoman says to the group. “Can we get started already?” The others nodded as they made their way to the edge of the rooftop. “I’ll take downtown, Catwoman takes Uptown and you two can take the East side.” Duke bristles internally at the implication that he can’t handle a district solo but he knew arguing with Kate was pointless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them shot their hooks into nearby buildings and were off.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a quiet night in Gotham City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s 5:37 AM, Duke’s thankful the funeral was on a Friday night. Usually around now, he’s getting ready to start his patrol but now, he stares down two thugs while Cassandra stands back-to-back with him, three men in front of her. Duke breaths heavily as he channels a tiny black cloud into his hand. It’s not fancy but it’ll do the job. He throws it into the face of one of the two, causing him to reel back in shock. The other one looks over distracted, giving Duke an extra advantage. He runs up and jumps, kneeing the distracted one in the face, feeling a crunch beneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloud fades off the other guy but Duke turns with the last of his strength and slams a fist into the other man's stomach, causing him to double over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke slams his palms on his knees to stop from falling over. He takes in some deep breaths the way Bruce taught him to before turning to see Cass standing patiently, her assialents likely felled before Duke even threw his shadow cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok?” She asks. Duke gives her a nod and a weak thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once we get outside, I’ll call it in.” Cass looks up and shoots her hook into the ceiling, the same way the two of them came in. She gives Duke a look but doesn’t leave until he does the same. She was still looking out for him, even if the danger had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke follows suit and within a moment, they’re both on the roof of a warehouse on Gotham’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>west</span>
  </em>
  <span> side. Completely different from where they began. “What now?” Cass says, with a hint of excitement in her voice. Duke can’t believe she still has energy. He’s about to tell her that it’s time to turn in, the funeral ended hours ago and he needed to get some rest. His uncle was already going to kill him for being out this late. He’d have to work on his excuse. Before he can say it though, he catches the briefest glimpse of the sunrise. It made sense, given the time but he found the sun instantly calmed him. Calmed him in the way the others likely saw the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we need to turn in but,” Duke says as he turns back towards Cass. “Will you sit and watch the sunrise with me?” Her face barely shifts beneath the mask but Duke can still tell she’s smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course.” Duke smiles and heads towards the edge of the building. He sits down on the edge, letting his legs dangle over the three story drop. When he started training, this likely would have freaked him out but you don’t work with Batman without learning to overcome your fear of heights. Cass sits next to him, her slender thighs touching his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you know this but sunrise has always been my favorite time of day.” Duke takes off his helmet, immediately thankful for the cool morning air. He quickly glances over at Cass, the most imperceptible look of concern on her face. “Relax, sis.” He says while elbowing her arm. “It’s hot in that thing. Not like anyone’s here to see me.” She considers him for a second before she removes her own mask and hood, short black hair falling around her face as she turns back to the sunrise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why favorite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom made me like it. She used to have this philosophy that people were their most honest self in the morning. Like, someone couldn’t really be fake with you first thing in the morning.” Cass smiles but her eyes tell him to continue. She’s kind of the inspiration for the Signal being what he is.” She nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good story. Like it. Maybe I meet her someday.” Duke frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Cass quickly turns her gaze to him, a frown crossing her own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Didn’t mean.” Duke lays a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I know what you meant. Don’t worry, I’m never giving up on finding a cure for them and as soon as I do, I’ll invite you over for family dinner. You’ll love them.”</span>
  <span> 
“Yes.” Cass says quietly. The quiet way she said stuff when she really hoped someone was right or when she really wanted something. Duke could tell the difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I actually wanted to ask you something while we were up here.” She looks at him. “How do you feel about not getting invited to the funeral?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotham needs protecting.” She says without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but don’t you feel like we’re being excluded or something? Why does Ric get to go but not us?” Cassandra ponders this for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ric is Dick.” Duke waves a hand in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dick. He doesn’t even  remember Alfred. I just feel like this should be a family affair and I want to pay my respects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous.” Duke scowls at her and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not jealous. I never really had a relationship with the guy.” He pauses a moment as she stares at him. “Okay, maybe a little jealous. Not that I wish I was closer to him so I’d be sadder or anything, I just wish this didn’t feel so exclusive. Like we’re less important than them or something.” Duke is silent as the sun gets closer and closer to fully emering. After a minute, he feels Cass’s fingers squeeze together, pinching him in the side. He recoils, surprised by the action. “Ow!” He yells as he looks over to her. She has a grin on her face, one that is almost as nice as the encroaching sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Important to me.” She says and it makes Duke want to cry. It constantly amazed him how much emotion she put in so few words. He raises his arm and puts it around her shoulder in a half-hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re important to me too.” He squeezes hard and stands up. “Who needs the ‘batfamily’ when you got the two of us! Orphan and Signal, Outsiders for life!” Duke raises his arms in the air and shouts something almost like a wolf might at the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outsiders.” Cass says much more casually but Duke can tell she feels the same way as she gets up and puts her arms in the air. As Duke finishes yelling, the sun finally emerges, giving the rooftop a bright glow that lifts his spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the pep talk, sis. You always know just what to say.” He says it more like a joke than anything but he can tell it means a lot to her. Not many outside of Duke and Barbara cared to learn much more about the subtext and tone beneath Cass’s words. After weeks of working as closely as they had, it was almost second nature to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As thanks, I’ll treat you to breakfast, you can pick the place.” Duke notices her eyes raise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waffles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Cass smiles as she slips on her mask and hood while Duke puts his helmet back on. He calls in the crime they came here to stop and the two of them swing off into Gotham’s streets.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed that little story. I really wanted to write the Duke and Cass dynamic, I already miss it since Outsiders ended. Also I liked Luke and Barbara together so I had to throw that it. I hope to write some more with these guys sometime but for now I just wanted to write this little thing. Let me know what you thought. Also, just a note, Duke has no established relationship with Luke or Selina but we know from Detective that he watched Luke as a child and was inspired by him so I thought it's be cool if they hung out. And as far as Selina, surely they would have crossed paths at some point while he was training, right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>